<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursive Images by Jbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063700">Cursive Images</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee'>Jbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gates of Askr: Year One [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfonse asks Kiran to help him out with a surprise party he was planning, but it looks like they got their wires crossed and what was asked for, isn't what's delivered...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gates of Askr: Year One [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cursive Images</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. Published March 31, 2020. "The Summoner is put in charge of planning a surprise party!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t thank you enough Kiran,” Alfonse told her as they made their way down the corridor of the castle, “When I was out in the field and remembered that I promised Sharena I would help out with today’s surprise party, I panicked!” he sighed, “She’s always complaining that I don’t take my social duties as the prince of Askr seriously. I’m glad you were here to cover for me, I really do appreciate it!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it!” Kiran replied, “Besides, I had a great time at the cake tasting!” she smiled, recalling the many different flavours she was able to sample when choosing the cake for the party.</p>
<p>Kiran had received Alfonse’s letter late last week, asking her if she would help him out of his predicament. He needed her to choose and order the cake for today’s party being held in the great hall. <em>Simple enough</em>, Kiran thought to herself, he never mentioned who the party was for in his letter, but she assumed that it was someone in the Order by the theme of cake he requested.</p>
<p>“The cake should have been delivered to the Great Hall by now, and to top it off I talked Spring Bartre into dancing at the party too!” Kiran told him, giving her shoulders a shimmy, “You can’t have an erotic cake without an erotic dancer!”</p>
<p>Alfonse stopped, “E-erotic?” his face flushed red as he spoke those words, “Kiran… what do you mean <em>erotic</em>?”</p>
<p>“Huh, that’s what you wrote in your letter…” Kiran gave him a puzzled look, “One erotic cake…”</p>
<p>“EXOTIC!” Alfonse cried, “I wrote “<em>One exotic cake”</em>, like from Nifl, or Múspell!”</p>
<p>“Oh, um, oops…” Kiran grimaced, “well If we run to the Great Hall now, maybe we can intervene before it’s laid out!”</p>
<p>Alfonse shook his head in disappointment, “It serves me right, I shouldn’t have trusted this task to anyone else.”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s not my fault you insist on writing everything in calligraphy!” Kiran snapped back, “Let’s just go before Bartre gets too carried away! Who’s the party for anyways?”</p>
<p>Alfonse looked up, all the colour in his cheeks faded away, and he turned white as a sheet, “M-mother…” he murmured, just before sprinting down the hall as fast as he could.</p>
<p>“Oh gods…” Kiran whispered to herself, “What have I done?!” she cried out, running to catch up to Alfonse.</p>
<p>Kiran reached the Great Hall, her chest was heaving, and she tried desperately to catch her breath. Alfonse had made it there first, even with all his armor on, he was faster than her. When she arrived she found him standing in the doorway completely stunned. Kiran walked up beside him and looked in the hall.</p>
<p>There she saw the Queen Henriette, surrounded by many of her ladies and attendants. She was smiling and laughing, while clapping to the music. There in the centre of the circle of party guests was Bartre, bunny ears flapping as he danced to the beat of the drum, flexing his muscular arms and bare chest for all the ladies to swoon over.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess it turned out better than expected…” Kiran smiled and told Alfonse, giving him a small shrug, “Don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“I think I will be printing all my correspondents from now on…” Alfonse mumbled as he turned to go, leaving her standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Well I guess that’s two happy endings.” Kiran giggled to herself.</p>
<p>End.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>